Truth or Dare
by Elixirs
Summary: When one boring day turns into something much worse, Allen discovers the truth of how life can really ruin you from just a game of truth or dare. Yullen, lemon, smut and pure CRACK. Don't like, don't read.
1. It's only the beginning

**Truth Or Dare**

**A/N: Ahhh… The common fan fiction game! I feel so lame writing this, because I can't think of anything more creative. Actually, I wrote this at New Year! This is my first time writing smut, and I'm mortified, though at the same time excited.**

**Warning: Yullen, yaoi, smut, lemon, gay sex. Don't like, don't read.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything… -sniffle-**

**Don't forget to Read & Review!**

* * *

Boring. Just boring. All day long the exorcist, Allen Walker circled around the Black Order clueless on what to do. He tried several ways to kill time.

First, he forced himself to eat as slow as possible, but that didn't work, because he stomach could never tolerate slow eating. He thought about training, but Kanda would be there, and he'd probably slice him into a million pieces for only existing and Allen did not want to die early.

Lavi's busy reading and Lenelee's occupied with serving coffee. So what was Allen left with? Nothing. Nothing is entertaining him. He wanted to do something! Anything! He kicked the wall in frustration, causing him to yelp. 'Okay... Calm down. I'll go to the cafeteria and there might be something going on,' he thought, hoping that something really was happening.

Allen turned around and walked towards the cafeteria, his mind focused only on that dying little hope. His heart was thumping and a few sweat drops slid down his face. When he finally reached the door, he prayed one last time that something out of the ordinary will happen. When he pushed the door open, he furrowed his eye brows and frowned, creating a not-so-cute look on his face.

A few finders were scattered around the place, though none of them Allen knew of. He peered around hoping that someone he knew would be hiding somewhere. A group of finders were talking loudly and a mouthful, though their expressions looked liked if anyone was to approach them, they would really want them to piss off. The others were just eating even though it's late for lunch. Probably they just came back from a mission. So, no one was going to help Allen's boredom. Not a single nudge or even a glance. He gulped his pride for realizing that he was becoming an attention seeker, which made him feel worse. If felt like they WANTED Allen to feel this way.

He dragged his feet lazily to a table and slumped over, fumbling with the wooden splinters, feeling extremely useless to the fact that it's almost like he doesn't exist.

"Come on! It'd be fun!"

"I dunno... Sounds like a dangerous game to me."

Allen rose as he heard familiar voices nearing his direction. He turned to face the entrance of the cafeteria to find Lavi, Lenalee and KANDA of all people, fussing over about a game they should play. As soon as Lenelee spotted Allen, her face lit.

"Good afternoon Allen! How are you feeling?" Lenelee asked, sitting down next to Allen, along with Lavi. Kanda however, stood behind them.

This was not a question she was supposed to ask him. Though his wish he could rant about how horrible his day was. He sucked it up, thinking there was a better solution to this.

"Fine," he lied.

"Che, this is foolish. Why should we play such a childish game?" Kanda scowled bitterly.

"It is not childish and it won't be and since you're so persistent about how_ childish_ this game would be, I have the most _mature_ questions in store for you." Lenalee replied proudly, while Lavi snickered softly. Kanda responded to this by punching Lavi on the head, leaving him whimpering in pain.

Allen was both curious and scared. He was happy that his friends have finally come to save him from the boredom he's stuck with, but he seemed to forgotten about being bored, because half of him was telling himself to run away as fast as he can, because games from Lavi or Lenalee aren't the most entertaining ones.

"Alright. I already prepared a bottle and a whole lot of questions. Allen we're going to play Truth or Dare. Ever heard of it?" Lenelee asked. He shook his head in response.

"Right, it's really easy. All you have to do is answer what I ask. If you choose dare, I dare you to do something, you must follow what I tell you," She pointed out.

"If you pick truth, you have to answer honestly what I ask and don't think you're able to lie, because you're not exactly the greatest liar in the world."

Allen ignored the last statement, though he clearly knew himself he isn't capable of lying very well.

Lenalee spun the bottle. It twirled and twirled, and as it slowly reduced pace, the nozzle pointed to Lavi, with relief.

"Truth or Dare Lavi?"

"Dare," he smirked proudly.

"Tell him to go jump off a cliff," Kanda retorted.

Lavi slung his arm around Kanda's neck, forcing him to sit down.

"Don't forget you're part of this Yu---uuu chan!" Lavi sang.

"Get off, stupid rabbit!" Kanda shoved his arm off scooting away from him, leaving a gap in between them.

"Okay I got one," Lenalee interrupted.

"I dare you to go up to that finder," she said, pointing at the brunette girl who was eating quietly, "And tell her 'I think you look really cute'".

"Easy as pie."

"Actions speak louder than words," Kanda said, obviously bored with the whole situation.

"Watch me," Lavi responded eagerly.

He rose from his seat and approached the finder, full of confidence. Allen could hear Lavi and probably Kanda and Lenalee as well, repeating what Lenalee had asked him to say. Allen was overwhelmed when he heard a loud SLAP. A reddish mark swelled around Lavi's cheek. Normally a finder should never do that to an exorcist, but probably the finder wanted her rights.

Lavi trotted back to the table rubbing his cheek, trying to soothe the pain. Lenalee couldn't hold her laughter, as well as Allen.

Lavi scowled at them, dropping his entire weight onto the bench.

"Whatever, let's just get over with this." he muttered.

Lavi grabbed the bottle and spun it. It did the same thing, spinning and spinning and as it slowed it landed to a person who hadn't expected this coming-- Allen.

"Alright! Truth or Dare?"

"Umm... I guess Truth?"

He felt that truth seemed much safer than dare, because it looked like pure public humiliation in his eyes. Lenalee thought for a moment, creating silence among them until she jumped, as an idea popped into her head, making everyone startled-- except for Kanda who was spacing out, only an angry-looking face plastered on him.

"What or whom turns you on the most?"

Doomed. Completely doomed. Why couldn't Allen just stick to being utterly bored than face the wrath of self-humiliation. Right now, he'd really wish he'd never pray for the out of the ordinary to come true, because it just did.

* * *

**That's chapter 1 for you! I know this chapter wasn't that funny. Actually I didn't think It was funny at all... Well, I promise I'll make it much more ridiculous in the next chapter. Give your ideas on what other questions they should ask each other! Suggestions are open.**

**.:: Hime ::.**


	2. What happens once, can happen twice

**Truth or Dare**

**A/N: Okay, I pulled an all-nighter on what to write, planning this and that. Finally I've come up with plenty of ideas.**

**Special thanks to: WrathofMugen, Zeekeh, Blood Soaked Redemption, SilentKiller1, Sekai(dot)love(dot) and deathangel338 for sharing your ideas and opinions. I really appreciate your help! **

**There might be a little bit of OOCness in the future, but I'll do my best to keep them in character.**

**Fun Fact (lol not really): Did you know, that this fan fiction was supposed to be one shot? I had it planned out for only one chapter, but somehow I ended up extending this fan fiction.**

**PS: I'm in search for a beta reader; please leave a message if interested.**

**Don't forget to Read & Review :D**

* * *

3 options.

Run.

Hide.

Or suck it up and just give a damn answer.

These 3 things swam in Allen's head continuously. It was chaos for him. He never had to think so much before. It made him feel like he finally understands what it's like to be in a life or death situation.

'Alright, let's think this through,' he thought calmly, restraining to show any weakness to his friends. Running would be a good choice, but he reminded himself that Lenalee would've been prepared for that in any circumstances.

Out.

Hiding. There's only one place he can think of and that's his room. He imagined what it would be like if he had to stay there for an unknown time period. He knew that Lavi and Lenalee would be haunting him for the rest of his life. So that would make Allen unable to leave his room. What about bathroom breaks? What about food?

Food.

Food that Allen can't eat. No food will come to him. How can he survive? Will he die? What about dango?

No dango.

He's oh so savoring dessert, gone.

Oh no.

"NO MITARASHI DANGO!!" Allen screamed, pulling out some strands of his hair.

Lenalee raised a brow, wondering if Allen was in his own world-- seeing that he's throwing a tantrum over his precious 'dango' that had somewhat gone 'missing'.

"Allen... Allen!" Lenalee yelled, forcing Allen to stop hitting himself on the table.

Allen froze. It took a few seconds before realizing that the hiding option is just a theory. He sighed in relief.

Hiding, definitely out.

That's left with answering the question. Allen's stomach sank. What should he say?

'Okay. What's a common thing that turns a person on?' he thought.

1.

2.

3.

4.

5.

Dango?

Nah, that's just Allen.

6.

7.

8.

9.

10.

Allen couldn't think of anything. With all the years he'd been through, he hardly ever learnt about puberty. All what Cross said was "don't go running around fishing women." (cough, cough, wonder who does that, cough) What more with kinks and turn ons? He racked his brain, trying to find any solution that would help him.

"Allen you're face is turning red," Lavi pointed worriedly.

Allen took a deep breath and exhaled slowly.

Corset.

He vaguely remembered Lavi talking about the wonders of corsets and all that nonsense. He also said something about finding some in Lenalee's closet too, which made her furious and embarrassed when she found out. And speaking of corsets, Cross had forced Allen once to wash a woman's corset because there was some _substance_ that wasn't supposed to be there and no, he didn't want to know how it ended up in the general's hands and what was the woman wearing _underneath_.

He shivered at the memory.

"Allen, you spent 5 minutes thinking. What are you doing in there? "Lenalee asked, knocking Allen's head.

"Sorry... I got carried away," he blushed.

"Well? We're waiting Allen kun." Lavi persuaded.

Lavi likes corsets. Cross likes corsets too—seeing that he carried one with him.

Alright, corset it is.

"I like bondage."

………………………………

Wait, what?

"Sorry, I meant to say bondage," Allen repeated.

Allen was startled. He reminded himself quite frankly that it was corsets, not bondage. Why was he saying that?

"I said bondage."

"Argh no! Bondage! Bondage! Bondage!" he repeated.

Lavi stared at Allen dumbstruck, while Lenalee remained completely placid.

"Bondage! Bondage! BONDAGE! BONDAGE! BONDAGE!!!!" Allen screamed, jumping up compulsively.

Kanda finally turned to face Allen with a look of disgust.

"We hear you loud and clear moyashi," Kanda muttered.

Actually, Kanda was referring to everybody. Apparently Allen shouted loud enough for everyone in the cafeteria to hear. Finders, other exorcists, even researchers were there and all of them had their wide eyes glued on Allen.

Allen huffed and sat back down, on the verge of tears. Lavi forced a fake smile, which didn't make Allen feel any better.

"Don't worry Allen. You're just telling the truth," Lenalee comforted.

"Truth? What truth? I don't like bondage!" Allen denied.

"Say what you want, but it's still the truth."

Lenalee continued. "I knew this was coming when you'll have the temptation to lie. So I stole some truth serum in the lab when brother wasn't looking, then I quickly poured some in the bottle so he won't know any of it have gone missing." She explained.

Allen blinked a few times, utterly clueless on what she's going on about.

"But... the bottle's closed, how could it possibly work?"

"I spread some of the substance on the outside. It's extremely sensitive; anyone can be affected within 5 meters so that means it's already in your system."

Allen gaped disbelievingly at Lenalee; absolutely aghast knowing there's some weird formula in his body.

"I'm one step ahead of you," Lenalee declared.

"Truth serum? There are no such things as truth serums!" Allen wailed.

"If akumas exist, why not truth serums?"

Allen opened his mouth, but then he closed it.

"See what I mean?" Lenalee justified herself.

"But, I really don't like bondage... A-and if there is such thing as a truth serum, then I'm telling the truth" Allen said, his voice gaining confidence.

"Allen, it doesn't work that way, so don't think you're getting out of this one. Besides, we confirmed it that the serum works perfectly!" She paused. "We even err... tested the serum... on a person to make sure...," Lenalee said hesitantly.

"How?" Allen asked.

"We asked Yuu chan a questi—."

Before Lavi could complete his sentence, Kanda shot a glare at him. Lavi could sense mugen threatening him.

Allen was rather curious on exactly what they asked Kanda, also the fact he's joining a game that the possibility on a regular basis is 0—which makes today not normal. Wonder why? Allen decided its best to ask later, he figured he wouldn't get a straight answer anyway.

"But... I really don't Lenalee. I'm speaking of the truth," Allen said with pleading eyes, hoping that she would for once believe him.

This time Lenalee took in some consideration and thought for a moment. "_Maybe_ it's because you're not aware of it."

……………………

Right.

Let's get this straight. So there's this weird truth serum thingy that actually exists. Then he unintentionally blurts 'bondage' over and over again, even though he's completely aware he's supposed to say corset, and most of all he's not aware of what? Having a _thing_ for bondage? Allen always believed that bondage is cruel! Criminals used it to bind their hostage. Why would Allen like _that_? Confused as it is, he let it be again, before he suffers a head trauma from all these new things Allen preferred he never knew of.

"Next time, just say it once. Not everyone wants to hear your sick, twisted fetish again and again," Kanda spat.

"Shut up baKanda!" Allen hissed, almost falling off the bench, his head spinning enormously because of all the thinking he had to go through.

Allen managed to clasp the bottle and twirled it. It wasn't a strong one; hence it landed unexpectedly on Kanda.

Allen smirked.

"Allen, I have a really good one, can I ask?" Lenalee pleaded.

"Sure," Allen responded avidly.

Kanda rolled his eyes, leaning his cheek on his palm. Allen hoped Lenalee had something that would make him for once a fool of himself.

"Truth or Dare?" Lenalee asked.

"Dare," Kanda answered, obviously uninterested.

"Aww. Why not truth Yuu chan? Lavi questioned.

He gave a do-you-think-I'm-an-idiot look in response. Lavi smiled weakly.

Lenalee looked around the cafeteria, left and right. She frowned a bit, until she stopped and stared at Allen.

Allen noticed this and he didn't like it at all.

"W-what?" he stammered nervously.

"I dare you to kiss Allen—actually no, I dare you _French_ kiss Allen," Lenalee emphasized.

3 faces.

1 horrified

The other in awe

And the last with an evil grin.

He fully regretted on persuading with Lenalee's idea.

* * *

**La la la~ Yes I know I'm evil to leave it always in a cliff hanger mwahahahaha!**

**Ok, I kind of felt a bit of a loser for putting the truth serum part, but I felt it would suck if Allen would just answer something random and that would kill the suspense. And like what Lenalee said, if truth serums exist, why not akumas? D. Gray-man is FICTION, so these types of things _can_ exist. Get my point?**

**Speaking of Lenalee, she sure is evil. What can I say? It runs in the Lee family. **

**The game's getting more intense, but isn't that how it always works? (Does to me) Stay tuned for chapter 3, when things can get really messy!**

**Oh yes, about the bondage issue, I was scanning through photobucket, staring at super hot pictures of Kanda (Oh yeah, drool), and I came across this picture when he was all tied up with the begging face and god that was smexy! **

**Oh yeah! Don't forget to R&R kids!**

**.:: Hime ::.**


	3. Let's talk dirty

**Truth or Dare**

**A/N: And I'm back with another chapter (woohoo!). I am warning you now, if you are a crazy Lavi fan (like I am), please do not virtually shoot me, because Lavi suffers a lot in the next chapter (nothing angsty or anything like that) but fret not, Lavi will definitely live :D. **

**PS to people who alerts or updates frequently on my fan fiction****: Sorry if I post chapters and suddenly take them down. Some of the following reasons are: grammar fixation, further proof reading, not satisfying my requirements or wrong chapter post. Again I'm sorry if I excited anyone and then later to find out there's nothing there.**

**UPDATE****: Thank you 'brokenheart-edge' for informing that truth serums exist. Well, luckily for me, I don't have to make any changes. Why? Because D. Gray-Man is set in the 19****th**** century, technology was very limited, and yes, they can also have truth serums because Komui is an advance scientist, (lol he builds komulins :D) so that gives me a chance. Lol, VERY complicated setting.**

**And what's our rule? To Read & Review :D!**

**

* * *

**

This game is absolutely out of control. Kanda French kissing Allen? Definitely something Allen is not looking forward to. He panicked uncontrollably, every second his was heart beating faster and faster. Forget about Lenalee's back up escape plan, he's going to make a run for it. In this situation, there was no way he wanted Kanda to kiss him. He hasn't even had his first kiss! Why should he throw it away because of a game of truth or dare?

Allen took a peek at everyone. Lenalee was smirking evilly like she had just dominated the world or something. Kanda looked like he was going to throw Lenalee into a pool of sharks, his nostrils were flaring and his fists trembled immensely. Lavi's face was hard to describe. It looks like he's about to laugh, yet at the same time, he also looked like he was about to cry. Could it be that Lavi was sympathizing for Allen? Oh yeah. Probably after Kanda k-k-kisses him (he shivered at the thought), he's going to dig Allen's grave.

A loud clank echoed in the cafeteria, must be Jerry dropping a pan or something.

Now's Allen's chance.

He made a swift turn, jumping over the table. When his foot landed on the stone floor, his other foot accidentally caught the ledge of the bench, forcing him to fall down. He hit the floor head first.

"Oww..." he whimpered softly.

"What are you running away for?" Lenalee asked, helping Allen to sit back on the bench. He almost fell back down because of all the dizziness he has in his head. He wanted to complain endlessly about Lenalee's crazy idiotic dare, but nothing came out of his mouth. Why does Lenalee want to make Kanda kiss him? She knew well that they hated each other down to the bottom of the earth, but why was she insisting on them doing something intimate? What did Allen do to make Lenalee do this? Questions flowed in his head like blood gushing out. There are too many unanswered things he wanted to know, he _needed_ to know.

"We're waiting..." Lenalee said tapping her foot impatiently, staring straight into Kanda's bloodshot eyes.

He huffed aggressively. "I'm not gay," he said calmly, even though everyone knew he's controlling his temper as much as he can.

"Who said you need to be gay to kiss a guy? All I ask is you to kiss Allen. You don't have to change anything after that," Lenalee responded, with no fear present in her voice. Kanda looked disbelievingly at Lenalee.

"Forget it. I'm not doing it," He declared, trying to end all conversation. Lenalee shrugged, not one word was affecting her.

She took a deep breath. "Brother! Kanda touched my thigh!" Lenalee shouted.

"I did no--!"

A loud rumble shook the floor, interrupting Kanda's sentence.

It grew louder, the whole cafeteria shaking from the sudden crushing sounds coming from floor. A few seconds later, the stone wall beside the main door exploded into millions of little pieces. As the dust began to fade away, it revealed a large robotic looking machine, with a person wearing a beret and glasses standing on top of it.

"KANDAAAAA!!!!!!!!! GET YOUR SICK PERVERTED HANDS OFF MY PRECIOUS BABY LENALEE!!!!!!!!" Komui shouted across the cafeteria, darting towards Kanda.

"Shit!"

Kanda jumped off the table and sprinted away as if there was no tomorrow-- maybe because there was no tomorrow for Kanda.

"DON'T THINK YOU'RE GETTING AWAY WITH THIS!!!" Komui yelled, jumping back on komoulin and dashing after him.

Allen gaped at Lenalee. He knew Lenalee can be evil at times, but he never knew how life threatening she could be. To drive Kanda away, that _must_ be something. She sighed, resting her hand on top of the bottle.

"We temporarily lost our best player. How depressing," Lenalee pouted.

In Allen's head, he was dancing in circles.

She spun the bottle and awkwardly, it stopped at herself. She giggled loudly, her shrilly voice sending chills up Allen's and Lavi's spin.

"I pick truth," she answered, slowly calming down.

Allen looked at Lavi. He was already thinking for him, thankfully. Allen predicted that Lavi must've of been thinking about ways to take his revenge on Lenalee, ever since the slapping issue.

"Alright. If you were to give a blow job, would you swallow or spit?" Lavi smirked enormously.

Allen choked on his own saliva, coughing consecutively from the shocking question Lavi asked.

Lenalee blushed, deep shades of pink emerging from her cheeks. "I would say... I'd swallow...," she squeaked, feeling really embarrassed on what she had just said. Lavi slammed his hand on the table.

"WOAH! Lenalee! If I've known, I would've already asked you to suck my—"

"LAVI!" Allen yelled, clasping his ears shut, "I'm not hearing anything!" he convinced himself poorly. Lenalee blushed even more, trying to hide her face.

"Just kidding! But I tell you, that's a major turn on. Finding out that some one is into _that_!" Lavi said, stretching his arms out.

Great. Now Allen knows two things Lavi's into.

"Spin the bottle sucker! Lavi whooped.

Allen always believed that 'sucker' was an insult. Now he couldn't be more disgusted to ever use that word again.

"Allen, Truth or Dare?" Lenalee queried. Allen was startled to find out it was already his turn.

"D-da—T-Truth" Allen stuttered, changing his mind the very last minute.

"Same question as Lenalee's," Lavi said, right after Allen spoke.

Again he choked on his saliva.

"Lavi! Can't you see I'm a boy! I can't answer a question like that!" Allen cried.

"Doesn't matter, just answer bean sprout," Lavi addressed Allen by his nickname.

"It's Allen!"

"Just answer it!"

"Swallow!"

…………………………

Before Allen could correct his mistaken impulse, he had already collapsed dead onto the ground from his own words.

"Umm... I'm not sure whether to be turned on or not," Lavi smiled sheepishly.

* * *

**Wow! Now that's two fetishes that our not-so-innocent-anymore Allen likes! Everyone's spilling the beans; it makes me wonder what I should make them spit out next! So sad that Kanda had to miss all the fun, too bad he had to run for his life. **

**NOTE: THERE ARE NO HINTS OF LAVI X LENALEE IN THIS FAN FIC. It's just a guy's thing for a woman to like such a naughty thing ;). **

**Simon says Read & Review :D**

**.:: Hime ::.**


	4. The rabbit falls into the dark hole

**A/N: It is time! (dun dun dun) This chapter will finally have some yullen action! –throws confetti—Okay, I warned you before and I'm warning you again, Lavi will have to run for his life, because **_**something **_**terrible will happen, mwahahaha! Though he will certainly not die XD … at least I hope not :3**

**NOTE****: Again, there are no hints of LavixLenalee. I'm just using Lenalee and Lavi because there's no one better but them to do the job.**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME XD**

**Read & Review as usual please!**

* * *

"Allen... Allen..." Lenalee called, shaking the now unconscious Allen, who wasn't waking up. After repeating his name the 15th time, she released Allen's shoulder, hence he dropped and smacked onto bench like a potato sack being tossed onto the ground. She turned to face Lavi, crossing her arms.

"What are we going to do now? We just lost _another_ player," She glared at him, slumping over the table.

"This is all your fault Lavi..." she mumbled.

There was a loud SLAM that hit the table, a sudden dark aura looming around the area. Lavi and Lenalee turned to face the direction where the sudden noise had come from.

"Yes _Lavi_, this is all YOUR fault," Kanda mocked.

His entire appearance could scare the hell out of everyone in the cafeteria. His coat had creases everywhere, his hair was disheveled, and even the ribbon that tied his hair up had loosened. Worst of all, his facial expression was so frightening, just a mere glance could've given a person a heart attack.

He clenched on the bottle, resisting the urge to crush the glass figure. Then slowly he reduced pressure and prepared to spin it, but a hand slapped his own away.

"Nu-uh. You're not spinning the bottle until you've done your dare," Lenalee seized the bottle, keeping it close to her. Kanda resisted the urge to wring Lenalee with mugen.

"I told you, I'm not doing the dare!" He barked, slamming his other hand onto the table.

"Onii sa—!"

Kanda flung his hand at Lenalee's mouth, before she had the chance to catch the attention of a potential murderer.

"ALRIGHT! I'll do the fucking dare!" He fired, withdrawing his hand and grabbing Allen's shirt by the collar.

"Hold it! You can't kiss him unless he's awake," Lenalee interfered, stopping him the second time.

Really, if Lenalee wasn't a girl, Kanda would've kicked her ass all the way to Pluto. Kanda shook Allen violently, his head shifting back and forth. Allen didn't respond to this, which made Kanda outrageous. He grabbed Allen by the arm and threw him across the table, slamming him onto the floor.

Allen cried aloud when arm was pulled up by the ferocious man.

"My hea—!"

Just when Allen was about to scream in pain, his mouth had been crushed by Kanda's own.

Everything was happening at once. Allen wanted to push Kanda away, but Kanda gripped on his arms so tightly that blood had stopping flowing through.

"Mmdam!!" Allen muffled, clinging helplessly onto nothing but the arms of Kanda.

Kanda forced Allen's mouth open for entry, his tongue darting in like wildfire. Allen's head was spinning by two things:

One, because of Kanda, he's suffering a head trauma.

Two, because of Kanda intruding Allen's mouth with his tongue, it actually felt... good?

Allen's head stopped spinning immeasurably, his mind focusing only to one thing. Why does he like this? It's supposed be disgusting! Why was there this weird sensation flowing everywhere in Allen's body? Why can't he stop him?

Kanda explored Allen's cavern, not a single spot had been untouched. He held Allen tighter as he was slipping down because Allen had forgotten to stand on his feet. Allen let out an unintentional moan. It's all Kanda's fault. If only he'd let go of him, Allen wouldn't give in. Slowly Allen tried to respond back. Surely he was hopeless, but Kanda was guiding Allen all the way, it was if Kanda was so experienced at this. As Allen's moans had grown louder and Kanda realized this. He froze; the sensation burning in Allen was fading. Kanda hastily pushed Allen away, wiping his lips with the back of his hand.

"Disgusting..." Kanda hissed.

Allen stumbled down onto the ground, gasping for air since he'd forgotten to breathe during their intimate moment.

"Y—you.. K-iss.. m—e wi-with t-t-t-to-ng-gue," Allen stammered, covering his mouth with his hands, returning back to his normal self.

Although it was an amazing moment for Allen, he had to remind himself that this was Kanda and now he'd just lost his first kiss to him. Though the question now is, was it worth it? Allen couldn't decide because he believed in two things. One, Kanda is one hell of a kisser. Two, we're talking about Kanda here. Even if he is good, it's not worth it. Not unless he wasn't much of an asshole.

"Wow," Lavi said, staring shockingly at both of them.

Kanda sharply turned towards the table, and sat down on the bench, snatching the bottle from Lenalee.

"I've done your sick dare, now it's my turn!" He snarled, slamming the bottle onto the table.

Lenalee nudged Allen to join them, but apparently he was suffering from a major head trauma. He slowly stood up, though his whole body was shaking. Kanda shut his eyes, furrowing his eye brows. He concentrated on something they didn't know, taking a deep breath before opening his eyes to glower at Lavi.

"W-what?" Lavi asked anxiously.

Kanda protracted the bottle and then he spun it. Its movement was like a sharp throwing star spinning uncontrollably. When it finally slowed down, it landed perfectly at Lavi's direction.

"What do you choose?" Kanda growled, not caring on the proper way to ask.

"T—"

"If you pick truth, I'm going to force you to tell what you did to Allen while he was sleeping," Kanda interfered.

Allen gaped at Lavi; horrified to find out Lavi had done something to him in his sleep.

"What did you do to me?" Allen whispered.

Lavi shook his head. "Relax! Nothing special... Well that leaves me with not choice but to choose dare."

Kanda relieved some anger and pulled up an evil smirk.

"I dare you to go with Lenalee, and confess to Komui that Lenalee is pregnant with your child," Kanda commanded.

Lavi's smile had gone into a horrible grimace. This may be the end of Lavi's life.

"W-why me? What did I do? It's Lenalee's fault!" Lavi accused, begging for mercy.

"Fine, then let Lenalee tell that to Komui."

"But that's worse—!"

"Alright!" Lenalee blurted out cheerfully.

Allen knew exactly how Lavi felt. Receiving a thousand slaps was much better, than to face the wrath of Komui.

"Anything but tha—"

"No."

"But—!"

"No!"

"BUT—"

"But no unless you prefer to choose truth!" Kanda fired back.

Lavi shut his mouth. He sulked hopelessly, smacking his head aimlessly onto the table. Allen began to feel really stressed now that Lavi rather pick dare than truth. Just what exactly had Lavi done to him?

"I'm going to die..." Lavi mumbled.

Kanda stood up and grabbed Lavi by the collar, at the same time signaling Lenalee to follow. Allen shook his head to clear his uneasiness, catching up to them.

--

Every time they encountered a wall or a door knob, Lavi would grab the edge and pull all his weight on it. Kanda would have to yank him forcefully, without even caring if Lavi were to get hurt. Allen on the other hand, reckoned Lavi's arms had already been dislocated by now.

"Please Yuu!" Lavi begged, reaching out to the window ledge, though Kanda quickly jerked him the other way. Kanda didn't respond to any of his pleads. All the way through, he'd ignored everything Lavi had said to him.

As they were nearing the research department, Lavi had really pushed his energy over the limit, despite his injured self.

"I'm begging you!!" Lavi stretched his hand out as far as he can to the door that would lead into the department.

Gotcha!

Kanda dug one hand into Lavi's stomach and the other he grabbed Lavi's first hand, crushing it with his nails. Lavi yelped and jerked his hand away, slipping the other one as well. This was Kanda's chance and he took it without any hesitation. He swung Lavi towards the department and threw him in. Before Lavi could stand up and run for the door, Kanda had slammed it shut. Luckily for Allen and Lenalee, they were already in; otherwise they would've missed out on all the fun,

Lavi scrambled to Kanda's feet tugging his coat, his eyes full of anxiety.

"Don't do this to me..."

Kanda shoved Lavi's hands off. He turned to face Lenalee.

"You know what to do," Kanda said, pointing towards the table where the supervisor was sitting, apparently neglecting the stack of papers piled up.

"What can I do for you exorcists?" Komui asked, happy to have an excuse for not doing his job. Lenalee stepped forward, glancing at Lavi to look at him, just incase it was the last time she could ever see him again. She gave him a sorry expression, though she knew the only way he'd forgive her if she'd stop this right now, but Lenalee just had to see what would happen next.

"Brother... I'm pregnant," Lenalee declared.

Komui took a sip of his coffee and placed it back down. "Mhmm..." Komui hummed, taking a piece of paper from the stack. Lenalee turned to shrug at Kanda, though he signaled her to act it out seriously.

"No really. I'm pregnant!" Lenalee whined, pretending to be worried.

Komui placed his paper down and went up to Lenalee, laying his hands on Lenalee's shoulder.

"Who did this to you?" Komui asked calmly. Lenalee hesitated, though she could tell Kanda was pushing her into saying it.

"L-...Lavi" Lenalee spoke.

Komui let go of her and leisurely walked towards Lavi.

"Let's have a talk, sha'll we?" Komui queried, bending down to level with Lavi, looking straight into the boy's daunt face. "Excuse us please."

Kanda nodded and walked out, ignoring Allen and Lenalee as he passed by, disappearing through the door.

"We... should go too," Lenalee pulled Allen, feeling guilty for what she had done.

--

Allen and Lenalee had gone to Allen's room, deciding its best just to chat and pause the game for a bit, which made Allen quite happy because he could have a break from his misery.

"Well, what do you think will happen to Lavi?" Lenalee asked, beginning to become more attentive on Lavi's dilemma.

"I think he's going through a lot" Allen answered, hunching his knees up to his chest. "I mean, you saw what happened to Kanda when all he did was 'touch' your thigh."

Lenalee giggled. "Yes, that was pretty funny, and that's right! Because I said that, he had no choice but to kiss you in order to stop the madness."

Great.

Allen's stomach churned when the memories flowed back in. He knew it was coming, but he had tried to push it to the far back of his mind, even though he knew the subject would come up eventually.

"Yes, about that..." Allen trailed off. "Can you please never ever do that again? I think my lips bled when he... kissed me," He hesitated on the last part. Lenalee gave a smile, shaking her head in a response to say no.

"I'm just doing Kanda a favor."

Allen raised an eye brow. "Favor? Are you ok Lenalee? Didn't you see how much he really didn't want to do it?"

"Allen, Kanda isn't very well in expressing his feelings."

Allen wasn't following.

"In time you would understand," Lenalee assured him, standing up and bidding him a good night.

Allen wanted to stop Lenalee and ask more on what she meant, but a loud scream coming from the research department echoed through the entire headquarter.

And then there was complete silence.

Poor Lavi...

* * *

**Yes indeed poor poor Lavi! Well I hope everything will turn out well. I know I rated this at 'M' and nothing exciting has happened yet, but that is later to come, I mean, good things come to wait right? :3**

**I'm sorry if I keep these chapters short, but I have the tendency to stop at a certain point to leave an evil cliff hanger, otherwise there isn't that much of suspense in my fan fic.**

**And to my dear readers, I am opening for more suggestions on dares, mainly on Allen. He hasn't done a dare yet has he?**

**PS: It's not really my birthday. I just said it for the sake of saying something random XD.**

**Stay tuned for Chapter 5! And also you will find out the secret to the reason why I always create cliff hangers XD**

**Roses are red, violets are blue, Hime is happy, so Read and Review!**

**.:: Hime ::.**


	5. Curiosity kills the cat

**Truth or Dare**

**Hello everyone! I've decided from this chapter on, I'm going to make it really perverted. Sorry for making you all wait 8D but it's finally time! Guys, fret not! Lavi is not dead; he just needs a little rest. If you know what I mean ;) **

**NOTE: Just a notice. The game will definitely continue. This chapter just explains a few things I want to clear up.**

**Special thanks to: ****xXDeath-N'-HellXx****, ****Blood Soaked Redemption****, ****Nusku****, ****SilentKiller1**** and ****WrathofMugen**** for willingly reviewing every chapter and supporting me all the way through! **

**Fun Fact: Okay, so you want to know why I always make cliffhangers? Ha! Here's another cliffhanger, you'll find the answer on the bottom of this page.**

**Thank you everyone for reading this Fan Fiction up 'till now, I'm truly grateful.**

**Please Read and Review!**

* * *

His breath, his skin, his scent, how can Allen describe this? Kanda gazed deep into Allen's eyes. The light of the moon glistened on the samurai's body, while his silky hair glimmered comely. Kanda lowered to the hollow base of Allen's collarbone, rubbing the right nub on his chest, at the same time softly nibbling Allen's milky skin.

"K-Kanda…" Allen panted, digging his nails into his back.

Kanda captured the boy's mouth and invaded it with ravishing passion. Allen's tongue entangled with Kanda's, a fierce battle transpiring.

"Kanda…" Allen gasped.

"Allen… Allen kun!"

Allen paused, staring at Kanda for a brief moment.

"Umm… Sorry to say this but, why do you sound like Lenalee?"

"Allen! Allen wake up it's already ten in the morning."

Allen lifted his heavy eyelids open, staring at the blurred roof of his room. He looked to the side, gazing tiredly at his bed.

Wait, his bed?

"If I'm not in my bed, then… where am I?" Allen asked himself.

He let go of the pillow he had been hugging for some reason. Suddenly, he jolted as he had the weird tingling feeling down there. He checked under his pants and groaned in frustration. He would definitely need new pajamas.

Allen sat up, feeling very disgusted to the fact that his thighs felt very wet. He scanned the room, believing there's no doubt where he was lying—the floor. Allen grumbled, ruffling his messy hair.

"Allen wake up! You're going to miss breakfast if you continue sleeping," Lenalee called from outside his door.

"I'm coming…" Allen mumbled, standing up and dragging his feet to his wardrobe.

--

"You're up pretty late," Lenalee said, sitting down next to Allen with her tray of food. "Did you stay up late or something?"

Allen shook his head; stuffing three waffles in his mouth in one go. "I fwath sfweepnh thmf fwhlf timpf."

"Allen, chew your food first," Lenalee lectured, taking a sip of her water. Allen followed what Lenalee had asked and swallowed.

"I said, I was sleeping the whole time," Allen cleared his sentence, spreading butter on his four-layered bread.

"Um… I'm sorry if this may sound offending, but you seem to be in an awfully fowl mood today," Lenalee pointed.

Allen stopped chewing, looking down at his food. Exactly why was he not acting cheerful? Was it because he was disrupted from his sleep? Was it that dream?

Dream.

Allen forced all the food in his stomach back inside. His clearly remembered what he dreamt of and it was not a good thing. Allen's face had gone pale, as he replayed his memories of it.

"How could I?" Allen whispered, yanking out strands of hair.

"How could you what?" Lenalee asked, becoming a little anxious.

Allen didn't respond to Lenalee. Of course he couldn't. How can he possibly tell Lenalee he had a sex dream?

--

Lenalee had left Allen alone in the cafeteria, since all Allen did was sulk and blame himself for something she didn't know. Allen finally stood up and pinched his cheek, pulling up a smile.

"What am I thinking? I shouldn't be upset! In fact, I should go see if Lavi's alright."

He headed to the research department, deciding that would be the best place to start off. Komui sat on his chair reading through his papers, although it was obvious he was faking it.

"Supervisor, is Lavi here?" Allen asked, trying to make his way through the maze of books.

"Nope, he's in the infirmary," Komui responded, picking another paper up.

Allen sighed and left the research department.

When he had arrived in the infirmary, he caught sight of a few people surrounding the bed where Lavi was lying in. One of the people was Lenalee.

"Yo Allen," Lavi greeted.

"H-hi…" Allen replied.

He felt the guilt weigh more his body. Lavi looked so pitiful. Everywhere he was wrapped with bandage, only his face was seen. What did Komui do to him? Allen didn't want to know.

Lenalee's tears dripped on Lavi's bed, her lips trembled.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you," Lenalee apologized.

Lavi smiled, wiping her cheeks with the back of his bandaged hand.

"Relax, I didn't die or anything!" Lavi reassured her.

"You're lucky," she paused to wipe her wet face. "What brother did to you was nothing compared to his real intention."

Lavi gave her a weak smile, hardly reluctant to hear what Lenalee had said.

"You should do something fun, you're going to be bored staying here with me," Lavi said.

"He's right, lets do something fun," Allen insisted.

Lenalee nodded and bid Lavi goodbye.

--

Allen wasn't sure where they were headed, since Lenalee was taking the lead, but Allen didn't mind where they were going, at least Lenalee was feeling better.

Lenalee stopped in front of a door and knocked.

"Kanda, can I come in?"

Allen gaped at her. Exactly why are they going to Kanda's room? Allen clenched his uneasy stomach, trying to stay calm. Kanda didn't respond, which most likely meant a yes. Lenalee opened the door and went inside, Allen followed after her closing the door.

Kanda lifted his head, glaring at them. "What do you want?"

"Just want to hang out, chat, nothing much," Lenalee replied.

Lenalee sat on the edge of Kanda's bed, thinking on what subject they should talk about. Allen was afraid to sit on Kanda's bed, but he puckered up his courage and sat down, relieved nothing fatal had occurred.

"Hey Kanda, why don't you kiss Allen again?" Lenalee asked, cupping Allen's mouth.

Kanda twitched at the girl who wished for a death sentence. "I'd rather commit seppuku (1) than kiss that bean sprout again."

Lenalee wasn't buying it. "Really… From what I saw, it looked like you enjoyed it quite well."

"Okay! Why not we talk about dango?" Allen interrupted Kanda before he could take a swing on Lenalee with mugen.

"Che, you're the only person who would want to talk about that disgusting sweet," Kanda scowled, sitting back down. Allen thought for a moment, until something popped up.

"I got it!" Allen jumped. "Why don't you tell me what Lavi did to…." Allen paused, afraid to complete the sentence.

Lenalee gave him a worried look. "Are you sure you want to know?"

Allen gulped. "Yes…-- Hey wait! How come you know?"

"Long story… But are you really really sure? You might not like it," Lenalee asked him once more.

"Yes," he responded, with more determination.

"Ok here goes," she took a deep breath. "While you were sleeping… Lavi came to your room."

"Yes I've established that," Allen confirmed.

"And, he was curious. So he did some things to you."

"Things?"

Lenalee looked at Kanda, trying to hint him for some help, but he ignored her completely. She bit her lip.

"Naughty things…" Lenalee finally said.

"You mean… He put a cockroach in my bed? Something like that?"

Kanda twitched. He had a close attempt to strangle the blockhead.

"Can you be anymore dense?" Kanda asked bitterly.

"What?" Allen stared at both of them with a confused look.

Lenalee tried to find another way to put her words into decency. "Not that type of naughty. Lavi was doing… things that would make you feel weird."

"Weird? Did he give some dangerous chemical or something?"

"No! Not that weird! Allen think," Lenalee whined, becoming irritated that Allen didn't get it.

"Okay, okay. Lavi was eating your lollipop. Do you get it now?"

Allen's face had changed into a terrified little boy. "He ate my lollipop?!" Allen gasped.

"Finally…," Kanda sighed slumping on his chair, relieving some tenseness.

"How could he eat my lollipop! I bet that was my last, and Lavi decided to eat it for himself!"

"Allen--!!"

Kanda lost it.

"JUST TELL HIM THAT HE FUCKED HIS ASS!!!"

* * *

**Ahaha! If you thought Allen was dense, you should see my friend! **

**Umm… Before you murder me, I just want to tell you, there was no relationship between Lavi and Allen. I just wanted Lavi to be a real pervert—Not that I don't I like him or anything, in fact I'd totally love a perverted Lavi, what could he do to us fan girls? –Nose bleed—**

**For those who don't know, seppuku is a suicide act that is committed when a Japanese warrior has shamed himself or others, or if the higher-ups command him to do so.**

**And for those who want to know how it works (I know some of you do!), they stab themselves with their swords and cut their abdomens. **

**Fun Fact: The reason why I put cliffhangers is because… IT'S ALL KATSURA HOSHINO'S FAULT! Why? Bleh! Another cliffhanger—find out in the next chapter!**

**Dear and Weiver!**

**.:: Hime ::.**


	6. The man with unrequited love

**Truth or Dare**

**A/N: I am so so so so so so SORRY!!!! I kept this fanfic on hiatus because I felt like I had no reason to continue this because I'm losing motivation, but then when I read your reviews, you pumped me up so much I had to start writing the 6th chapter! I am truly sorry for being a slow ass updater and for a sorry gift; I decided I'm going to write tons of yullen in this chapter.**

**WARNING: OOC, alcohol, lemon (yes you heard right) and lazy writing. I fear I may be losing my touch XD**

**This chapter is dedicated to NellaReklaw08 for inspiring me so much into continuing this. Thank you so much! You actually saved many lives! (I think XD)**

**Read and Review!**

* * *

_~"As I stare at the plain white wall,_

_I see stars swirling around my head,_

_A man had just told me,_

_Something that killed me,_

_My inner thoughts,_

_My innocent mind,_

_Had just been all destroyed,"~_

"Allen… Stop singing that already!" Lenalee scolded, trying to shake Allen awake from his delusional mind. No matter how many times she tried, Allen continued to sing over and over, his eyes blank and his face like a doll, swaying from left to right. He really started to scare Lenalee.

"He finally cracked," Kanda pointed out obviously, turning to face the wall so he wouldn't be under the 'Let's-sing-like-idiots-and-kill-our-prides' spell.

Lenalee punched Kanda hard on the shoulder. "Just why did you have to say that?! It's not even true!"

"If I didn't get to the point, the bean sprout would never get it."

"But that doesn't mean you should exaggerate it! Allen wasn't… 'fucked in the ass'" Lenalee hesitated, hating her own words. Oh how she wanted to kill Kanda right now.

"Blowjob, sex, it doesn't make any difference."

Lenalee winced when Kanda spoke so directly. "How can you be so calm while saying such indecent things?"

"Would you rather have me say '_sucking his lollipop'_?"

Lenalee burst out laughing when she heard Kanda use her own term. It relieved a lot of anger she had for Kanda, but that still didn't make up for what he said to Allen. Lenalee stood up and slapped Allen hard on the face. So hard that it actually made him stop singing. Only too bad to find out he ended up unconscious.

"A job well done," Kanda praised, dragging Allen like he was an inanimate object and grabbing Lenalee by the wrist as he harshly escorted them out of his room.

"I don't care what you say to the bean sprout, just make sure he doesn't resume back to his idiocy," Kanda said, slamming the door after he was finished. Lenalee sighed. She feared that when Allen awakes, he'll still believe what Kanda had said and forever may he be traumatized.

--

_Allen groveled back as fast as he could until he hit the wall. There was no escape. There came a red head with a whip and a sadistic grin. He bent down and purred into Allen's ear. _

"_Your ass is mine," Lavi whispered, licking Allen's earlobe._

_Allen tried to push him away but he was too strong. He felt him nearing… so close… his breath…_

"No! Lavi nooooo!!!!!!"

Allen jolted up, stretching his arms out so he could push Lavi away. But Allen scanned his room, there was no Lavi. He dropped his weight back onto the bed and took a deep breath. He couldn't actually believe Lavi did that to him. How could his friend suddenly rape him in his sleep? Allen groaned, shifting to the other side so he faced the table. He noticed a paper sticking out under the candle. He pulled the paper gently and unfolded it. Slowly he read the contents of the note.

_Allen,_

_Don't worry anymore about Lavi. He didn't do__** that**__ to you, Kanda was just exaggerating. Yes he did something to you but not as much as doing 'it' to you so just calm down and regain your senses. I am worried for you._

_Lenalee._

Allen stared at it for a while until everything registered. Oh how relieved he was. For the first time in his life, he wanted to run to Lenalee and hug her tightly without caring if Komui were to be there. Allen pulled the curtains to the side, looking through the window. He didn't know how long he slept and he couldn't remember what happened after Kanda told him that. It was obviously night since the sky was almost pitch black. Allen winced when he saw lighting strike. Not only it was night, it was also raining.

Allen quickly hid under his blanket like a five year old when he heard thunder echo through his room. As much as he hated to admit it, he feared lighting and thunder. Allen slowly stood up and wrapped his blanket around him as he quietly crept out of his room.

--

Every time lightning struck, Allen would squeal and run as fast as he could like there was someone chasing him. He was terrified, he didn't care who it was. He just wanted to find anyone he could stay with. Suddenly Allen bumped into someone because of his carelessness and his terrified self. He fell onto the ground, hitting his head on the railing.

"Ow… I'm sorry—"

"What are you doing bean sprout?"

Allen jumped up and ran into Kanda's arm when he heard another lightning strike.

"Oi! What the hell are you d—"

"Please! Just stay with me. I think I'm going to die if I end up all alone again," Allen sobbed.

Tears streaked down Allen's cheeks. He could no longer take the fear he had bottled up inside him. He didn't care if Kanda were to murder him because he was hugging him, because all of it didn't matter anymore.

--

Heaven. Pure heaven consumed Kanda's mind. The person he has been longing for had finally come running up to him and hugged him. If this was a dream, he was going to murder everyone for making him feel so happy. But he knew this was different because he can feel the bean sprout's warmth, it was too real to be a dream. He had never told anyone about how he really felt about Allen because that would seriously break his pride down and he believed that his love for Allen would never be reciprocated, so he casted it deep in his heart and locked it away. For these long years, he had hidden his true feelings for Allen and stayed the same pissed-off attitude towards Allen so he would NEVER find out. He didn't want the little bean sprout laughing at him for being such a prissy guy and going gaga over Allen.

So in order to never be humiliated, he stayed still. He tried to push Allen away, but every time his hand neared Allen's arm, he couldn't bring himself to push him away. It's like someone paralyzed his arms so he couldn't possibly get Allen away. But he knew clearly himself that it was him that was stopping himself because he didn't want to let go, he wanted to be hugged by the one he loved so much, but if he showed any sign that he had feelings for Allen, it would be all over.

Allen's arms gripped tighter when another lightning struck.

_Screw pride, I wanna take him to my room and ravish him._

_**No no no, he's going to be traumatized.**_

_So what? At least I can finally have what I always wanted._

_**It'll be considered rape**__._

_I don't care! He's just a bean sprout!_

_**A bean sprout I unconditionally love.**_

_Shit…._

Kanda cursed under his breath as his conscience threw words at each other. His dark side wanted to take him there and pummel him with his coc—

" Ah!" Allen squealed, digging his face deeper into Kanda's chest.

"You're quite a brave exorcist," Kanda muttered sarcastically, shooing his indecent thoughts away.

"Gee, thanks," Allen mocked, glaring up at Kanda, almost forgetting what he was afraid of.

"Can you get the fuck off me? My shirt is getting wet with your baby tears."

"_What am I saying? Screw my shirt, its bean sprout we're talking about!"_

Allen quickly jerked away, apologizing for ruining his shirt, hoping he wouldn't get murdered by Kanda. He crouched down and curled himself tight when he heard another thunder. Kanda could tell that Allen was dead serious when he said he was afraid of lightning and thunder because Kanda of all people, witnessed Allen freaking out, and that definitely broke a lot of Allen's pride.

Kanda sighed as he grabbed Allen's wrist and abruptly pulled him up. "Come with me, I have an idea."

Allen blinked a few times before realizing he was being dragged into Kanda's room. Allen dropped onto the floor when Kanda threw him in and locked the door. What was Kanda planning to do?

Kanda bent down 'till he leveled with the bed and drove his hand through the dark space. He searched several places until he pulled out what seemed to be a suitcase. Allen stood up and sat on the edge of Kanda's bed, curious to what Kanda's up to.

"What are you going to do?" Allen asked, pulling his legs onto the bed and balling himself.

Kanda unlocked the two latches and pulled out a wine bottle.

"Kanda! I never knew you drink!" Allen gasped as Kanda grabbed a cup and pulled the cork out of the nozzle of the bottle.

"I don't."

"Then why do you have champagne?"

"It's not champagne, it's_ sakae_."

"Sakae?"

"Wine you idiot."

"Well sorry for not learning Japanese."

The conversation stopped, the room becoming suddenly quiet aside from the sounds of the fluid being poured into the cup. Allen stared at the glass figure filling up with the clear substance except for a few tiny bubbles and the hue being slightly saturated. Allen jumped a little when he saw Kanda handing the glass to Allen.

"Drink."

"No way, I've seen what happened to my maste—"

"Drink or you might as well dance in the rain with the lightning and thunder."

Allen obediently took the glass and had a sip. His eyes became watery when the wine stung his throat. It burned a lot and he didn't like it at all.

"It tastes horrible—!"

"—Lightning."

This was fairly easy Kanda thought. _"Soon enough Allen would be affected by the alcohol and perhaps this would shut Allen's soft melodic—I mean horrible noisy voice up_," Kanda corrected himself.

He started to grow slightly anxious because Allen was taking the bottle and pouring more and downing everything in his mouth and eventually taking the bottle itself. Should he stop him or not?

--

By the time Allen had already finished the bottle, he was lying on the bed, his legs sprawled and his face red all over the place. Kanda was in disbelief. In less than 5 minutes, Allen had drunk the whole bottle without taking a single break and as a result, he was drunk.

"Hey kitty, why do you have seike—"

"_sakae_ and I'm not a cat you stupid bean sprout."

Allen merely giggled and started to play with Kanda's hair. He tried to slap his hand away but Allen was too stubborn to stop. He let it go. "Gift," He merely replied.

"From who?"

Kanda didn't respond. Best way to stop the conversation there was what Kanda thought. Allen suddenly shot up and reached in his pocket and took out a deck of cards which were decorated with a patterned diamond of black and white. Allen started to shuffle his cards, slipping some out of his palm. Kanda stared at Allen, bewildered that Allen could still manage to shuffle his cards.

"Let's play poker!" Allen blurted out cheerfully.

Kanda gave him an are-you-an-idiot look but Allen couldn't well notice, so he gave up and decided to play along.

--

"Ha! Beat that! Royal Flush," Allen said, show his cards straight at Kanda's face.

"That's only two of a kind you idiot."

"No it's a royal flush!" Allen fought back.

Kanda stared at Allen for a few seconds and suddenly pushed Allen's arms down so that he could look at him directly in the eyes.

"How many fingers do I have?" Kanda asked out of the blue, pointing two fingers up.

"4."

"3."

"7."

"1."

"6."

"13."

Kanda raised his eye brow. "We only have 10 fingers."

"Hahaha! Very funny," Allen laughed, trying to sound sarcastic.

Kanda already knew that Allen was well out of his mind because he had only shown two fingers and he never changed them. He threw his cards down and grabbed Allen by the arm and threw him onto the bed. Allen complained that Kanda was ruining the game, but he ignored everything he said, only climbing on top of him and pinning him down. That shut Allen up.

--

"_This is bad,"_ Allen thought. Although he did have a hard time seeing things, he wasn't a lunatic. He only wanted to pretend that he was acting crazy because he was drunk. Indeed he was under the influence of alcohol, but he didn't act like his normal self because he was trying to avoid the topic about Lavi and him. While he had no idea what Lenalee was trying to say back when he was with Kanda and in his room, Kanda was very stiff. He could tell something was bothering him and every time they said _'Lavi_', his finger would twitch and suddenly ball into a fist. Allen was afraid that something terrible would happen if he found out why he was acting that way.

"Stop fucking with me," Kanda spat.

Allen couldn't look directly at Kanda's face anymore. "What are you talking about? Hahaha…" Allen laughed weakly, his body starting to shake.

"Are you really drunk?" Kanda asked, eyeing Allen suspiciously.

"I dunno… Hahaha look! It's a dragon!" Allen responded, trying to act drunk so Kanda would fall for it.

"I'll take that as a yes," He said, a smirk pulling up as he sat up.

Allen felt his heart skip a beat. Something was not right. Why was Kanda smirking all of a sudden? What was he planning to do? Allen watched silently as Kanda untied the ribbon that secured Kanda's pony tail. His silky dark hair slid down like a snake and to Allen's surprise, he suddenly realized that Kanda looked sexy when his hair was down. Allen jolted when he felt Kanda slide his hand under his shirt, sliding all the way up to his chest until he stopped his fingers on Allen's right pink nub.

"W-What are you doing?" Allen asked worriedly.

"You're drunk. Doesn't matter, you'll forget everything in the morning."

Allen yelped helplessly as Kanda pinched Allen's nipple. Allen wanted to stop him but Kanda crushed Allen's mouth, only a muffle came out of his mouth. It was that feeling again Allen experienced the other time Kanda had kissed him, but it was way more passionate than before because Kanda really kissed him this time.

"Just shut up and enjoy this," Kanda muttered as he lightly caressed Allen's mouth with his own.

"Wai—mmph!" A smothered gasp escaped his lips as the older boy captured his lips again. Allen felt his whole body burn with the overwhelming heat radiating from each other.

Kanda lashed, sucked and nipped Allen's lips, never getting enough of it. He wasn't going to stop. Not until he finally grants his wish. His fingers voluntarily unbuttoned Allen's shirt, pulling the sleeves down to his elbow. Kanda pulled away from Allen's lips, leaving their saliva sticking together. He sat up, sitting in a straddling position so he could see Allen's body. It revealed a pale milky complexion and a slightly toned body. Kanda ran his fingers lightly up Allen's stomach all the way to his collarbone making Allen shiver in response. Kanda smirked and bent down to suck Allen's erect nipple.

"Wait no!—ahhh," Allen gasped, digging his nails into Kanda's back. Why was he doing this? Allen couldn't concentrate in finding the answer because Kanda's tongue was amazingly good. It sent chills up Allen's spine. As much as Allen wanted to stop, he body couldn't. Every time Kanda sucked, more of him wanted to give in. He blamed everything on the alcohol. He blamed it because he was enjoying everything Kanda was doing to him. He even ignored the heavy storm that was still occurring outside. Everything else seemed to fade away and only Allen and Kanda were left.

--

Kanda didn't regret in making his decision on kissing Allen. He decided the moment he figured out Allen was pretending to be drunk. He was playing on Kanda and now he was going to take that advantage. He didn't care anymore if Allen was to hate him the next day. He felt that this was his only opportunity to ever be this close to Allen; he was ready to take on the consequences the next day.

Kanda sucked on Allen's nub one last time before he removed his mouth and went to Allen's lip so he could devour it again. While the fierce battle transpired, he crept one hand down to Allen's pants and skillfully unbuckled the belt and pulled it out, tossing it onto the ground, creating a loud '_clink_' from the metal. Nevertheless he ignored it and continued.

"W-w-wait! D-don't!" Allen stammered as Kanda unbuttoned his pants. Allen tried to push Kanda's hand away but hopelessly failed.

"W-wa—mmph!" Again Allen's mouth was smothered by Kanda's. Allen tried to stop Kanda with his pleas but—

_Knock knock knock_.

Allen and Kanda froze. Kanda finally let go of Allen's almost pulled down pants, turning his head slowly towards the door.

"Ne, Yuu chan I left something important in your room," Lavi called from outside. Allen's heart almost leaped out of his chest. He did NOT want to be seen by Lavi like this. Kanda sat back up and at the same time getting off Allen. Allen couldn't bear to look at the door. He feared that this would be Kanda's last straw for Lavi.

"Hey Yuu cha—AA!?" Lavi jumped, seeing the murderous expression plastered on Kanda's face.

"I'm giving you five seconds to get the fuck out of here," Kanda spoke dead serious.

"5."

"But my—"

"4."

"I'll leave quickl—"

"3."

"It won't tak—"

"2."

"Okay okay! I'll come later in the day!" Lavi said, finally giving up and walking away.

When Kanda saw that Lavi was completely out of sight, he turned to face his room, only to find Allen standing shakily in front of Kanda's bed. This was the end of it.

"Go."

"What?" Allen asked quietly.

"I said go! Isn't that what you wanted to do in the first place?!" Kanda bit out painfully.

Allen was taken aback by Kanda's harsh words. It was true he did want to run for his life at first, but it completely changed for a reason Allen didn't know himself. The younger boy took a few steps forward until he was a step away from Kanda. Allen fearfully looked up at the angry samurai's face. And then he spoke.

"I'll stay."

Kanda turned to face disbelievingly at Allen. "What?"

"I'll stay… I don't want to leave, so please…" Allen whispered as he slowly pushed Kanda back onto the bed. Kanda sat down and moved backwards until his back hit the wall. He couldn't believe what just came out of Allen's mouth, but he wasn't going to make any move until he was sure. Allen crawled onto the bed and then on Kanda. He hesitated at first but then Allen sat on Kanda's lap and slowly he came closer until Allen's lips met with his.

And that was all the convincing Kanda needed. Allen tried poorly to tongue with Kanda but failed miserably and so instead, Kanda took over, wrapping one arm around Allen's back and pressed their hot bodies together. Kanda guided Allen in their deep kiss so that it was a much more pleasurable experience. He played with Allen's tongue for a while until he grew a bit tired and decided he wanted to try new places. He broke the kiss from their lips and slowly continued from the side of Allen's lips, to his jaw and up to ear where there, he found Allen's sensitive spot.

"Ahhh," Allen moaned as Kanda bit and nibbled on Allen's earlobe. Kanda felt his head spin when he heard Allen's moan. It was so intoxicating. He just had to hear more. Allen moaned and gasped every time Kanda softly bit Allen's earlobe. Kanda couldn't take it anymore; he was almost at his limit. Kanda didn't waste another second and pushed Allen down onto the bed.

"Anymore of your voice and you can kill me," Kanda breathed and he grabbed Allen's pants and pulled it off. Allen blushed immensely to be almost naked. Kanda leaned down and brushed his lips down to Allen's stomach and slowly lower down until he stopped on the hem of the annoying piece of fabric that barricaded Kanda from what he wanted most. He bit the hem of Allen's boxers and pulled them down like a cat. Kanda disposed the dark blue cloth on the floor. Allen quickly tried to cover himself with his hands, his face becoming even redder than before.

"T-that's embarrassing!" Allen panted. But hiding was no use because Kanda had grabbed both of Allen's wrists with one hand. "Let me see," Kanda murmured in Allen's ear and then he pulled his wrists away. Allen bit his lip and looked the other side as Kanda examined Allen's entire body.

Kanda gazed at it for a few seconds. It was so beautiful that Kanda felt like he fell in love with Allen all over again. Allen eventually tried to hide himself complaining why Kanda was still fully clothed while he was butt naked.

"Not exactly, you still have a shirt," Kanda contradicted.

Allen rolled his eyes and took it off to make his statement true. "There! Happy?" Allen asked irritably. Kanda smirked deviously and then he sat up and leaned against the wall. "Take off my clothes."

Allen blinked at Kanda a few times, "What?"

Kanda slung his arm around Allen and pulled him close to himself, taking a nip at Allen's earlobe since the opportunity was open. "I said, take off my clothes," Kanda purred. Allen didn't know if there was a weird drug in his body making his body obey Kanda's commands because before he knew it, he was unbuttoning Kanda's shirt. Allen's fingers quivered nervously as each button was out. After he unbuttoned the last one, he gawked astonishingly at Kanda's toned body. Allen had seen Kanda topless many times, but he never took the liberty to actually examine every part of it. Finally when he was done drooling over Kanda's body, he continued to undress Kanda. He paused when he reached Kanda's pants that apparently had a lump on it. Kanda gritted his teeth after a couple of minutes have already passed.

"If you can't do it that just say s—!!"

"No! I… want to do something for you…" His voiced trailed off, as he continued to unbutton Kanda's pants and then his zipper.

Allen gaped as he pulled off Kanda's boxers. He saw Kanda's hard member that was unnaturally huge. Allen suddenly had second thoughts on going through with this. But then he remembered that his own body wanted it as well. Kanda grew irritated when Allen went back to his staring mode. He was getting turned off. Allen shook his head and in impulse, he bent his head down and took the whole thing in his mouth. Kanda's eyes grew wide when he just stared at the innocent Allen that suddenly become not-so-innocent. Slowly, Allen started to move his head and his tongue.

Kanda gripped on the sheets so hard until his knuckles went white. He couldn't actually believe that his sex was in Allen's mouth. After a long kissing session, Allen fairly picked up a lot, and he was applying his knowledge incredibly well. Allen swished his tongue on his shaft, making Kanda almost reach his limit. Soon enough, Kanda couldn't take it anymore and he came.

Allen felt Kanda's warm seed fill up his entire mouth. He was so shocked that he withdrew and quickly sat up, coughing some in by accident. Allen wanted to spit the substance out of his mouth because the rusty, salty taste was making him feel nauseous, but because he was afraid he was going to mess up Kanda's bed, he swallowed everything.

"You have got to be kidding me," Kanda huffed, staring disbelievingly at Allen. "_How could he actually drink it?! He's seriously an idiot,"_ Kanda thought. But that did no better because Kanda felt himself go rock hard when he saw Allen's chin and cheeks covered in his semen. Kanda neared Allen and licked it all off and then he kissed Allen. _"This idiot is too cute, I can't bear it_."

Kanda let go of Allen after he couldn't take it anymore and he knew he needed it, but before anything, he point two fingers at Allen.

"Lick it," he said.

Allen wasn't following Kanda's intention, "…Why?"

"If don't want your ass to be split in two, then you better do as I say."

Afraid that it could be true, he obeyed and put two the fingers in his mouth and coated it with saliva. When Kanda believed it was wet enough, he pulled it out of Allen's mouth and then he pushed Allen back on the bed.

Slowly and carefully, Kanda slid one finger inside Allen's warm recesses. Allen jerked his head up when he felt the intruding finger enter him. He felt clearly uncomfortable with this that he wanted to stop. Another digit intruded Allen, scissoring the tight space. Allen yelped in pain, begging Kanda to discontinue. Finally the third finger slid inside. Allen right now, wanted anything but this. Kanda thrust his fingers deeper and deeper until—

"Ah!" Allen gasped aloud. Kanda smirked when he finally found the spot. Again he would find that very same spot and continuously hit that specific place. This sent stars shooting everywhere in Allen's mind. The pain slowly equalized with the pleasure which couldn't make Allen stand both. He sighed in relief when Kanda had finally stopped and slid his fingers out. But as he slid it out, the undeniable pleasure slowly faded away. He couldn't believe himself but he wanted it, he _needed_ it.

Allen struggled to control his trembling as he whispered, "Please… I want you… inside me."

That was all the invitation Kanda needed. Allen's wantonly pleads could make anyone go crazy. He readied his engorged member as he pressed it against the other boy's tight hole. The virgin flesh stretched to accommodate the intruding mass, and Allen cringed against the frission of pain that ripped through him again. With Kanda huge cock, it was unbearable. Allen could barely get out a ragged gasp before Kanda covered his quivering mouth with his own, smothering Allen's pleas to stop. The samurai leaned over the frail but willing body beneath him, pushing his slick manhood deeper inside.

"Try to relax," Kanda urged. Allen could only wrap his delicate arms around Kanda's neck, in a subtle sign that he was trying. Kanda slowly thrust his sex deeper in, but Allen could only cry in pain. "It hurts… stop," Allen whispered as a few tears slid down his face. For a second, he really hated Kanda for lying because even with lubrication, he still felt his insides being ripped in half. Kanda began to pick up pace, wrapping his hand around Allen's throbbing member.

_Wham._

And there was the same pleasurable feeling again. Allen's moans escaped loudly out of his mouth, which notified Kanda that he hit his prostate. The bedsprings creaked and moaned under the passionate dance of the two bodies above. Allen matched his gasps as Kanda's sex rubbed against the inner walls. As the pace quickened, Allen cried out in time with thrusts.

Kanda groaned as he felt himself nearing his limit. Allen too was almost at his limit. Never in his life had he ever felt this good. Just like in his dream, almost everything played out as it was, but there was one big difference. The feeling was too true to be a dream and that made Allen want to cry in happiness.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!!"

When Kanda gave another deep thrust, Allen reached his climax and he came, his seed spreading across his stomach. Not long after, Kanda reached his limit as well, filling up Allen's insides with his hot semen. Kanda dropped himself onto Allen, not caring if their sweat and seed stuck and mixed up together. He was too tired to think of stuff like that. He wrapped his large arms around Allen and hugged him tightly.

"I'm… so… tired…" Allen whispered, trying to catch his breath again. Kanda brushed Allen's snowy white hair that stuck onto his forehead from the sweat and tenderly kissed him. "Then go to sleep," Kanda whispered.

"Ne… Kanda, if you could choose your happy ending, what would it be?" Allen asked, nuzzling himself into Kanda.

"If you would love me forever," Kanda responded. "What about you?"

"……….."

"… Allen?"

Kanda mentally punched himself when he accidentally said Allen's real name. He peeked down to see if Allen had heard. He sighed in relief that the bean sprout was already sleeping. He embraced him tighter, wanting to be like this forever. Because if it were true, nobody would realize how happy in his life would he be.

* * *

**Okay! This is clearly the longest chapter in this fanfic. Wahhhh!!!!!! Oh my god! I wrote the lemon! The first time I've written lemon! Did I do good? D:**

**And the reason why I do cliffhangers is because Hoshino did the very same thing in the anime. That was a real pain in the ass for me. Hey! I didn't write a cliffhanger in this chappy. Awwwww XD**

**EDITS WILL SOON BE DONE :3**

**Please Read and Review!!!**

**.:: Hime ::.**


End file.
